


Ephemeral | prologue

by yammers_69420



Series: Ephemeral - the beginnings [1]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe Lore, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yammers_69420/pseuds/yammers_69420
Summary: Based off of a funny ebooks joke account, this is the story of Gorogoro aka Mr.Purrs-alot / lost kitty.Gorogoro's days are limited. He has choose to die after [EVENT]. He uses his last days to tell Sana Futaba about his true past and how it lead up to this day.this is part of Book one, Ephemeral. More to be added soon!!!! This is just a teeny snippet
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha
Series: Ephemeral - the beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918471
Kudos: 1





	Ephemeral | prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the prologue is basically a bit of a lore dump for people who aren't familiar with Gorogoro lore. There will be plot!! when chp 1 comes out!!!
> 
> special thanks to the Gorogoro kinnies......

**Prologue**

**narration by:**

"a time in which we are unaware of?" [S]

"Yes, such a time existed" [G]

* * *

There was a time before we existed, a time not so long ago in the eye of the Great One. To [PRONOUN EXPUNGED] it is a mere human second. it is fleeting, those more scholarly than I would say; _Ephemeral_.

“What does that word mean?” you [S] asks? To put it into a human perspective, let us say; A short time so full of emotions yet so fleeting, like childhood. To the Great One, our world is the comforts of childhood, a comfortable memory. You see, [S] our world is a period in the Great One's life, the period of childhood. After our world dies the Great One moves onto the second period - that of an odd youth - teenage years. [S] We are the toys the Great One finds comfort in during rough times, we are nothing more than that. When the Great One looks reminisces our existence, the Great One remembers silly made-up stories. The Great One dies and rebirths like us. To you [S] it may seem strange. Remember; Many stories say we are made in the Great One's image. Thus the Great One must die and rebirth like us and like us, the great one reincarnates. That is the part where we, the creations of the Great One and the Great One differ. The Great One remembers all.

This cycle of death and rebirth is essential. The universe must die and rebirth to keep the void happy. The void takes and takes, while the universe gives and gives. This is essential. The Great One knew that.

What seemed like millennia to us of this cycle of death and rebirth, a great anomaly appeared. A diversion of timelines. A mistake. It was not the Great One's mistake, no it was his creations. His creations had revolted upon discovering the cycle. They called it horrifying, detesting the idea of the day of reckoning. The day that the universe heats up and collapses into itself, letting the void take all. The Great One became confused at the ruckus, of these strange emotions directed towards him. [the Great One] was influenced, [the Great One] in confusion learned to hate. To feel fear.

Enraged and fearful, the Great One split into several beings. The UNDYING and the mortals. The UNDYING formed factions, the BILLS, the JOES, and the Immortals were born. These factions were neither good nor evil, they were all emotions from the great ruckus. They fought against each other in the same fear they had been born from, they did not know where they came from. Their battles took place on a small planet (Earth) a group of reckless mortals lived. They influenced them, shaped their lives. They had become GODS to the unknowing mortals.

Eons, an unknown amount of time that we cannot comprehend and the first calamity happened. The first collapse without the Great One, the heat death of the universe. It was Empty, the Void. The Void was alive. It knew it was not supposed to be and thus spat out the old universe it ate. The UNDYING remembered upon being spat out. They vowed never again to let such a fate bestowed upon the universe. They hatched an illogical and impractical plan on preventing the next heat death. They created the INCUBATORS. Creatures that would supply the resources needed to keep the void at bay. The incubators scoured the universe contracting all sorts of creatures.

On the planet of the reckless mortals, Earth. The Incubators swarmed like flies. They had found a powerful resource called “despair.” Though you already knew that and you know the process works. 

The IMMORTALS did not like the incubator system. They bargained with them and those who supported this system. They told them how harmful the system is, how insensitive it is. The incubators did not listen. Their allies did not listen. They banished the immortals into the SEVENTH HEAVEN, a realm outside the comforts of the universe, on the border of the void. The Immortals hatched a plan, they merged into one sentient being to combat them. This being... Would alter the universe.. A kick to a pebble.

* * *

“[S] do you know why I told you this story?” [G] laid in his green and pink cat bed. His orange eyes looked tired... They’ve been like that lately, tired with a strange look on his face. It looked tired and desperate. Desperate for what though? 

"No, I don't know why.. It's a nice story though." I told him, petting his fur. 

"I told you this because.."

"Because..?" I looked at him.

Silence. He did not say anything else. 

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It moved painfully slow. This is an odd thing for [G] to do.. He never does this. I poked his noise to get a reaction out of him, just like the old days. 

"[G]? Hello..?" he giggled when I did, and finally he spoke.

“[S] I’m going to die. I’m going to die soon, I’m choosing to die.” he smiled wryly at me, “You’re so happy now, that's all I could ever want. It’s all I’ve been living for. [S] we've been through so much. I'm tired now.” [G] stood up, walking over to me and put his paw on my hand. “I’ve been alive for so long, you know that. We both know that. It seems fitting I should go.” I clutched his paw back and spoke, “But we haven’t seen it all yet… Suzu is turning five soon... She and Iroha want you to be there... _I_ want you to be there" I looked at him. His eyes looked off into the distance, not at me but at the family photo on the wall. Tears started to swell from his orange eyes. I could feel the wet tears land on my hand. “Fine, I will be there." his eyes focused onto me.

"I need to tell you about me, the real story. I want to tell you how you were able to live happily...”

**Author's Note:**

> [S] is SANA FUTABA, [G] is GOROGORO if you're unsure.  
> Also about the existence of Madokami in this fic series, she exists. The gods mentioned are just powerful creatures.


End file.
